The present invention relates to a surgical instrument, more particularly, to a surgical instrument for performing hepatic resections, and the surgical instrument is called surgical needle.
Liver is an organ filled with blood. There are three major issues that the operation of hepatic resection has faced, which are: temporarily blocking the blood vessels without causing anoxaemia; minimizing the blood loss; and determining the size of the portion of liver to be removed. The conventional methods commonly used for hepatic resections are: using Lin""s Clamp invented by Prof. T. Y. Lin for achieving hemostasis by compression; fragmenting the liver parenchyma by the vibration from ultrasonic fluid with only reserving blood vessels and ligating the blood vessels thereafter; transecting the liver after clotting the blood in the blood vessels and tissue surrounding the top of needle by a microwave coagulator; and completing a resection after gelling the protein by the ultrahigh speed vibration with a Harmonic scapel and meanwhile achieving hemostasis.
Although the aforementioned methods popularly used for hepatic resections allow surgeons to complete the hepatic resections smoothly, yet each of the methods has its disadvantages and inconvenience respectively, wherein the shortcomings are, for example, increasing the training time needed for surgeons due to the complexity of surgical techniques; and utilizing the complicated and expensive instruments, etc.
Just as the aforementioned background of the invention, although these conventional methods of hepatic resections allow surgeons to complete the hepatic resections smoothly, yet each of the methods has its disadvantages and inconvenience respectively, and thus the training time needed for surgeons is increased, and the instruments used are complicated and expensive, etc.
Hence, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a surgical needle for performing hepatic resections more safely, thereby contributing to the well-beings of the patients worldwide.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical needle for simplifying the surgical technique of hepatic resection, and further reducing the training time needed for surgeons, so that the non-specialized general surgeons are also able to perform hepatic resections in a simple and safe way, and accordingly, the hepatic resections can be performed more commonly in the whole world.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surgical needle, and the surgical needle is simple in mechanism, light and handy, small in size and low in price.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surgical needle, and the surgical needle can be repeatedly sterilized and used.
According to the aforementioned objects of the present invention, the present invention thus provides a surgical needle, and the surgical needle comprises a stainless steel sheath and a stainless steel inner needle with a hook near the top of the inner needle. Utilization of surgical needle in the hepatic resections can make the procedures or right hepatic lobectomy, left lateral segmentectomy and some segmental or partial hepatectomy simpler and safer. While being applied, the surgical needle penetrates the whole depth of liver parenchyma to the bottom of liver from a certain liver surface location along both sides of a predetermined division line. Then, one end of a hemostatic suturing thread is caught with the hook near the top of the inner needle and brought up to the surface of liver from the bottom of liver. Thereafter, the surgical needle penetrates again to the bottom of liver from another liver surface loction that is at the same side with the previous penetrated location, and the other end of the suturing thread is caught with the hook and brought up to the surface of liver from the bottom of liver. Then, the two ends of the suturing thread are tied with a knot. After two rows of interlocking mattresses sutures are formed by repeating the aforementioned steps for a number of times. Subsequently, the liver parenchyma can be transected along the middle of these two interlocking mattress sutures without or with minimal bleeding. Hence, the application of the surgical needle in hepatic resections can simplify the surgical techniques and shorten the surgical time, while reducing ischemic injury and the blood loss during the hepatic surgery.